


Vice Versa

by masqueerade



Series: #thallenfallweek2015 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, POV Alternating, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqueerade/pseuds/masqueerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Eddie wake up in each other's bodies for unimportant reasons.<br/>Then have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vice Versa

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - Free Day

Eddie stretched languidly, still half asleep, sunlight beginning to poke through the curtains.  He slowly reached down under the sheets rumpled around his torso, and wrapped a hand round himself.  He moaned softly, it felt good.  He started gently stroking.

He faltered.

Something wasn’t right.

He opened his eyes and sat up with a start.  This wasn’t his bedroom.  He didn’t know where it was.

~*~

Barry sat on the edge of his bed and ran his hand through his hair, frustrated.  No, he sat on the edge of Eddie’s bed, and ran Eddie’s hand through Eddie’s hair.  He needed to call STAR Labs, but Eddie didn’t have any of their numbers in his phone. His finger hovered over ‘Barry’ in Eddie’s phone, it seemed logical that’s where Eddie would be, but there was always the chance he wasn’t, and… that would be too weird. He pressed it.

“Come on, come on, pick up.” He paced around the, much tidier than his, bedroom, trying to avoid the mirror.

“…Hello?” came his own confused voice over the phone.

“Eddie, is that you?”

“Barry?”

“Eddie we need to get to STAR Labs and fix… this.”

“I…” Eddie huffed, “Sure, okay. Wait there, I’ll come over.”

“Okay. Yeah. Um. Bye.” He hung up before Eddie could say anything else in his voice.  It was a bit weird.

He paused in front of the mirror, looking at himself.  Looking at Eddie.  He slept in his underwear, apparently, a pair of tight white briefs.  He looked good.  He looked really good.  Barry blushed and turned away as he felt himself growing hard.  Felt Eddie growing hard.  He gulped hard and looked anywhere but down.  Oh, fuck.

~*~

Eddie knocked frustrated on his own front door.  He’d spent a couple of minutes fishing around for his keys before remembering that they were inside, with the rest of things, with his body.  His body that just opened the door, carefully looking around at anything other than his face.

“Hey Eddie.” Barry stood awkwardly, blushing slightly and colouring the cheeks of Eddie’s face.

“Hey.” Eddie frowned slightly, brushing past into his apartment.  “So?” He turned to face Barry, hands on his hips.  It was an experience, watching his body on the other side of the room, fumbling and mumbling like Barry. 

“I’m really sorry about this.”

He sighed and dropped his arms to his sides.  “It’s not your fault, Barr.  Wait, it’s not, right?”

“No, I don’t think so.”  Barry’s laugh sounded weird through Eddie’s mouth.

“Sit down, I’ll make us some coffee.” He headed to the kitchen and made himself busy. “I called into work and told them I, which is to say _you_ , are sick and can’t come in today.” He called through to the living room. Barry hadn’t followed him.

“Oh fuck, Eddie, I didn’t even think about work, I-,”

“I had today off anyway, don’t panic.” Eddie walked into the living room. “I made your coffee about half as sweet as you usually take it, because that’s my body you’re drinking it in, and I don’t quite have your metabolism.”

“You’re coping really well with this.” Barry took a sip of the coffee he’d been handed. “Horrible.” He mumbled, taking another.

“Well I’m assuming you’re not going to murder anyone as me and get me arrested.”

“Oh right. That makes sense.”

Eddie sat and watched Barry drinking his coffee quietly for a while. It was different than looking at himself in the mirror, somehow. He wasn’t mirroring his movements, for one, but there was something else about it. Watching the way his muscles tensed and relaxed softly every time he raised the mug to his mouth, watching his lips-

“Eddie.” His thoughts were cut off by Barry, “You’re kind of staring.”

~*~

Barry didn’t want to say anything, it made sense for Eddie to be watching him, but then he noticed the bulge in his jeans twitching, felt a similar response happening to himself, and couldn’t not.

“Oh, uh, sorry.” Eddie blushed, and Barry kind of understood why people called him adorable. “It’s just…”

“A unique perspective?”

“Yeah, that’s it.” Eddie paused for a second, swallowing. “I look good.”

“Yeah I noticed. I mean, I noticed today, this morning, when I woke up.” Barry hastened to clarify at the other man’s raised eyebrow. “You sleep in your underwear, dude.”

“Ah, right. I, uh, should tell you…”

Oh, fuck, Barry slept naked, Eddie would have seen… “Eddie, it’s okay, I-,”

“I masturbated this morning.”

Oh. Barry swallowed, hard. That was… interesting.

“I was still half asleep, and I didn’t realise I wasn’t… me, and I stopped when I did! Just, yeah, thought I should tell you.”

“Right, that’s…” Barry just had sweats on over the briefs Eddie had slept in. They were doing nothing to hide the hardening length there. “Yeah. Okay. Thanks.” Eddie looked at him curiously, and Barry saw his eyes widen slightly when he saw, before they darkened slightly.

“Barr…” Eddie stood up and walked over to him. He was inches away, Barry looked into his own eyes and leaned in.

~*~

Eddie’s body was so firm against him. He ran hands through his own soft hair, over his own strong arms, his own solid chest, he moaned into his own mouth as he reached around to cup his own ass. Damn, he felt good.

“Eddie…” Barry panted in his voice as they broke apart, “What did you… I mean, how far did you want to…?” he looked down at their crotches, where their trapped erections were pressing against each other.

Eddie leaned in, and whispered in his ear, “I’d kind of love to fuck myself.” He pulled back slightly, “I mean, if you’re up for it.”

“No, yeah, I could,” Barry breathed heavily, looking him up and down, “Yeah I could go for that.”

Eddie leaned back in to recapture his own mouth in a deep kiss.

~*~

It wasn’t long before they were in the bedroom, and Barry was laid out on his front, naked, with Eddie behind him gently sliding two fingers into him. Getting him ready to be fucked. With his own dick.

“Fuck, I have such a nice ass.” He heard Eddie mumble to himself. He could only imagine how it must look, Eddie’s naked body, with his legs spread, panting and moaning as a third finger entered to stretch him open. “I’m gonna look so hot with your dick in me, Barry.” Barry groaned, bucking back onto the fingers in him.

“Eddie…” he gasped.

“You ready, Barr?” Eddie pulled his fingers out, and Barry felt him shift, moving forward, felt the tip of his dick running up and down his crack, teasingly pressing gently against his hole.

“Yes,” he grunted out, “Yes, Eddie, I’m ready.”

Eddie leaned forward and kissed his neck, softly, as he pressed into him. Nothing really happening at first, then Barry hissed as all at once the head slipped in. Eddie paused. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Barry panted, “I’m fine just… yeah okay keep going.”

“Okay, Barr.” Eddie continued, kissing his neck and his shoulders as he slowly drove more and more of Barry’s cock into him, until he was fully impaled. “You okay Barr? Your dick feel good in you?” Eddie whispered in his ear.

“Yes, fuck, it feels so good.”

“Good, because my ass feels amazing.” Eddie groaned as he gently rolled his hips, setting up a steady, gentle rhythm, drawing low moans from Barry. He kept up the same rhythm, slow, gentle thrusts, starting shallow and gradually getting longer, deeper, until he was sliding almost completely out before pushing back in. Barry was lost, groaning into the pillow as he felt the drag of the dick inside him, lips hot against his ear, his neck, hands caressing him all over. It was so much, nearly too much, but he pushed back anyway, arching into the thrusts.

~*~

Eddie’s thrusts soon built up, faster, harder, driving into the tight heat underneath him. He pulled up, rhythm faltering slightly as he lifted away and rested on his knees to admire the view.

He looked incredible. His muscular back was glistening slightly with sweat, he was panting and moaning in pleasure. He spread his ass and groaned deeply as he watched his hole stretched open round Barry’s dick, felt it squeezing as he drove in and out, watching him arching his back for more, pushing his hips up to meet his thrusts.

It soon pushed him over the edge, rhythm growing erratic, their pants and moans mingling together louder and louder, vision blurring, releasing, and-

He was face down on the bed, Barry behind him buried to the hilt, a wet patch on the sheet underneath him.

~*~

“Well I guess there’s no need to call STAR Labs now, at least.” Barry chuckled after they cleaned up and got dressed. “I really need to eat something though, do you want to get lunch?”

“Yeah, sure.” Eddie found his keys and pulled a coat on. “Just, before we go… this was fun. We could do it again sometime?” His voice sounded carefully level, just a touch of hopefulness creeping in.

“Well, seems unlikely we’ll get the opportunity to do _that_ again,” Barry grinned, “But yeah, I’d be up for it.”

“Awesome,” Eddie leaned in and kissed him briefly, “I knew you couldn’t resist me, Barr.”

“You’re so full of yourself.” Barry scoffed.

“Hmm,” Eddie mused playfully, “As I recall, I wasn’t the one _full of myself_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I had half-written already anyway, so, I finished it off. Enjoy!
> 
> Seriously though I'm busy until Monday now so, I'll catch up on what I've missed at some point. I guess!  
> thx


End file.
